Phoenix Wright Ace Stripper
Phoenix Wright Ace Stripper is the ninth fanfiction in Jakkid166's main series. Plot The story starts out with Phoenix having some toilet troubles after eating way too much bok chow. However, the ghost of Manfred von Karma knocks on the door while Phoenix is attempting to do his business. After Wright hops over to the door, von Karma tricks him into signing a contract that forces Wright into a Strip Court with Miles Edgeworth. At the trial, Edgeworth calls his witness, Diksuka McBrest. Before she can testify, however, Phoenix accidentally objects, leading to The Judge making him take his suit coat off. McBrest states that the victim had a knife in his leg, which Phoenix objects to due to the murder victim being a dorito. McBrest notes that she didn't say the knife was the murder weapon, and Phoenix is penalized again, forcing him to take off his shirt. Edgeworth, meanwhile, becomes so enamored by Phoenix's massive pectorals that he accidentally eats his cravat and chokes to death on it. However, being a ghost, this caused him to simply come back to life, to the complete indifference of The Judge. Edgeworth then calls his next witness to the stand, Weenis von Beenis. Weenis states that the victim was stabbed with a Cool Ranch Dorito, which Phoenix objects to, proving that Gumshoe only likes the Nacho Cheese flavor, meaning he couldn't have used Cool Ranch to stab the victim. The Judge penalizes Edgeworth for missing such an obvious contradiction, and he is forced to take his suit and shirt off. Phoenix is so disgusted by what he sees underneath that he attempts to end the chapter, but The Judge denies this and penalizes Wright again, forcing him to remove his pants. Wright finally does an "ULTIMAT OBJECTION" and states that it is impossible to stab a person with a dorito. However, he screws up his argument and as a result The Judge forces him to take off his underwear. Edgeworth proceeds to mock Phoenix's genitals, agitating Phoenix to the point where he takes out a gun and shoots Edgeworth in the middle of court, killing him. The Judge promptly switches the focus of the court to prosecuting Phoenix for Edgeworth's death, but Phoenix shuts them down by noting that since he was already found guilty for killing Edgeworth once, it can't happen again because of double jeopardy. Despite this, The Judge declares him guilty and sentences him to death. Phoenix, however, while in prison, prays to Jesus, who helps Phoenix escape and run away, leading into Phoenix Wright On the Run. Characters * Phoenix Wright * Miles Edgeworth * Manfred von Karma * The Judge * Diksuka McBrest * Weenis von Beenis * Jesus Trivia * This story is overwhelmingly sex-themed, far more than any other Jakkid story. The entire story revolves around stripping, has several dick jokes, and the entire characters of Diksuka McBrest and Weenis von Beenis, including their names, are based around sexual references. This is also the first story to reveal Edgeworth's romantic interest in Phoenix. Category:Fics